Fights
by SpectralAshes
Summary: When Danny and Sam have an argument one day, things end up pretty bad with both of avoiding each other. Fortunately, out Tuckerino and Jazzirencess have sleek tricks up their sleeves. Now the question is, will they reconcile or will they keep up their fight?


**A/N:** **So, first ever Fanfic.. sorta.. This is something that I thought of a while ago but got around to posting it just now. Hope you guys liked this, Review to let me know! 3**

* * *

 **Fights**

 **One shot**

* * *

"Danny, for once in your half-life, be a little more reasonable!" The goth screamed at her best friend and he flinched, both from pain and the screaming.

" _Reasonable_? I think I am more that reasonable, Sam. I don't want to hurt you guys." Danny stated and Sam groaned.

Tucker knew better not to interrupt when these two lovebirds were having a spat. Usually, they didn't fight, not for long or serious at least, but if and when they did, it was probably because one of them was being a complete idiot or being completely irrational. Most of the times, it being Danny. And for a fact Tucker knew that this time also, it was Danny being idiotic and irrational.

"Danny, we chose to do this. We knew what we were getting ourselves in when we started ghost hunting with you. And, I think both of us, even Jazz, can protect ourselves!" Sam exclaimed, completely losing her control and annoyed at her best friend's stupidity.

"I know you can, Sam! But I don't want to risk it! Do you have the slightest idea of what would happen to me if anything happened to the either one of you?!" Danny retorted and winced in pain and clutched his side which was recently bandaged after Skulker had managed to slash it using one of his improved mini-swords.

"Uh, guys, listen-" Tucker tried to break them of, but alas, failure. And it sucks.

"Goddamnit, Danny! Can you have a little more trust in us? We can handle ourselves! Look at you, you are severely hurt!" Sam was clearly getting more frustrated with each passing second.

"I trust you guys! I just don't want to endanger you guys! Is that too called being an idiot? If so, then fine! I am a freaking idiot!" Danny snapped and once again groaned in pain.

"Listen, Danny, I know you want to protect us, but trust me, we can fight ourselves so you don't need to worry about us getting hurt." Sam said, this time little more softly. The tension in the air was so thick Tucker thought he could cut it with a piece of paper only.

"How can I not, Sam? You don't know when any ghosts have gotten stronger, when Skulker made an upgrade to his suit, when Technus got himself upgraded downloads, when Desiree became too powerful by granting too many wishes." Danny sighed and looked down at his side, at the bandaged part of his body before another volt of pain shoot threw him.

"Danny, you are being a cheese-head now. I told you, _we will be fine_." Sam snarled. She just about had enough with this.

" _I am being a cheese-head_ for looking out for the most important peoples of my life?" Danny retorted back. He was just looking out for them, he wanted them safe. Was that too much to ask for?

"Yes, _Daniel_." Sam snapped.

"Listen here, _Samantha_ , I don't care what you'll do. You can go fight ghosts or whatever, I was just looking out for you guys, but you just _have_ to go and fight ghosts don't you? Well then, _go ahead_. I don't care. You really don't understand _anything_ I say or do." Danny replied, coldly and calmly. Sam paused and Tucker could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

' _Shit, this has gone too far.'_ Tucker thought.

"You know what, Danny? Fine! I can take care of myself! You can continue being selfish! I am leaving!" Sam yelled and turned away as a small tear left her eyes. She made sure none of the boys saw that and left.

Danny had a somewhat hurt expression on his face and Tucker looked torn. His friend's has fought multiple times before, but this had gone too far. He didn't know what to do or whom to go after. Danny winced in pain again and Tucker though that maybe, Danny needed him a little more at the time. Sam would be just fine. She was a more than strong enough girl.

.

.

 **Next Day, Casper High, Lunch time:**

Tucker looked back and forth from Sam to Danny and Danny to Sam. From the starting of the day, neither of them had talked to each other. Even though they were still walking to school together or having the same class, they would be cold to each other and refuse to talk at all. They only reason they had been tolerating each other was because of Tucker. Neither Danny nor Sam could leave their other best friend alone just because they weren't in good terms at the moment.

"Fenton! Guess what? I got a D in biology!" An obnoxious voice behind them screeched and Danny sighed and put down his food. He turned to Dash with a bored and cold look on his face. "I am not in the mood, Dash. Just, go." Danny replied as calmly as he could.

"What did you say, Fenton? Come on, say that again. I _dare_ you to." Dash yelled picking Danny up by his collar and Danny's eyes momentarily turned green and he pried Dash's hands away. "I said, leave me alone, Baxter!" Danny landed on the ground and pushed Dash off and he stumbled backwards.

"I don't have time to deal with you nor am I in the mood." Danny murmured walking away and leaving the cafeteria and Tucker rushed outside behind him and Sam got up and left as well. Sam found the two boys outside the cafeteria with Tucker holding back a green-eyed Danny.

"Well, I hate to suggest, but you should turn your eyes back to blue." Sam commented as she walked pass the two boys, never turning her gaze to fully look at them She did a defiant growl though, obviously from the taunted halfa. Soon enough she was out of sight of the raging halfa and the torn techno geek.

Poor Tucker was stuck between his two best friends. Danny and Sam didn't leave him and he couldn't leave him Sam or Danny. They came as a puzzle, mysterious and always needing supporting each other. If one piece went missing, the puzzle would be broken. He could figure out to do.

"I have to get to class, Tuck. I will see you after school." Danny said and walked away leaving the poor techno geek alone to his thoughts.

Tucker's eyes suddenly lit up and he grinned as if he figured out the solution to the problem. Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed in a number and a soft, _'Hello?'_ came from the other side. "Hey, Jazz? I need some help…."

.

.

"Oh, come on guys! Just this once! Please! Just one time guys!" Tucker frantically begged his two best friends and they sighed, simultaneously.

"Just this once, I promise. _Please_ , I just want to watch a movie with my best friends.. probably for the last time." Tucker added the last part as an afterthought of mentally blackmailing. They would _never_ say no that way. Now he just had to see who gave in first.

"Ugh, fine, Tuck. But does it _have_ to be the Fenton Lab?" Sam finally gave in and Tucker grinned. He shook his head yes and Sam groaned again. Danny still was contemplating his choices. He looked at Tucker and Tucker feigned a hurt expression.

"Alright, alright. Let's go to my house then. I still don't know why we are going _my_ house." Danny finally decided and Tucker had to hold himself back from doing a little victory dance, he did throw up his hands in the air as a sigh of victory appreciation though.

"Well, we are going to your house because my parents are having guests over and Sam's parents would skin us alive the moment you or I enter her house. So, your house because if we are in the fenton lab we will know when any ghosts come out of the ghost portal. Besides, the fenton's aren't home so…." Tucker trailed of and Danny and nodded and help up two hands showing 'I got it!'

.

* * *

.

 **In the Fenton Lab**

"Alright, Jazz, is everything as we planned?" Tucker quietly asked Jazz and kept a glance at the door of the lab to see if Danny or Sam came barging with food and drinks anytime.

"Yes, everything is ready according to our plan. We just need to wait 'till they get in there and then the action starts." Jazz grinned and Tucker laughed. In the back of his head he quietly prayed for the plan to work.

"Alright, food is here. Now what movie, Tuck?" Danny asked as he kept the food down on the table of the lab and Sam followed in with drinks putting them beside the food. Tucker smirked to Jazz and they gave each a other agreement.

"Guys, wait here a minute. We will just go get the movie from upstairs." Tucker said and he quickly walked out and went up to Fenton Works and Jazz was quick to follow. Danny and Sam stood there, not looking at each other and ignoring each others presence.

" _ **The Fenton Lab is on lockdown. Lockdown complete in in 30 seconds."**_ A mechanical voice spoke as both Danny and Sam screeched, "WHAT?!" They quickly tried to get to the door, but it was too late. The door and the entire lab had locked down.

Sam turned to Danny and said, "Well, open the lock!" Danny groaned in response.

"The Fenton lab can only be locked and opened from the outside with a Fenton's DNA.." Danny replied and Sam huffed. Why the hell can this lock only be opened from the outside anyways?

"Fenton DNA.. JAZZ!" Danny realized and he could hear chuckling come from the door. He turned to the glared at it, even though that would practically do nothing. He could hear Tucker's voice too and he groaned. Of course, he just has to be involved in this, doesn't he?

"Danny, you have ghost powers!" Sam yelled at him. Realization dawned on Danny and he turned ghost. Grabbing Sam's hand he went intangible and tried to phase through the walls but it didn't work and the two stumbled back and Danny fell on the ground but Sam was able to compose herself.

"It didn't work!" Danny yelled and took in face in his hands and more chuckling came from the outside and he heard a faint 'Thank you, Captain Clueless.' Come from behind him as he groaned and stood up.

"Danny, it's the fenton lab. When its on lock down, the ghost shield is activated too. And you for one know that their ghost shield is strong enough to hold Pariah Dark outside for _days_ before it runs out of energy. So stop struggling to get out and solve the mess you two are in!" Jazz replied from the other side of the door but Tucker's snickering hadn't died yet, it had only gotten louder.

"You know, for the record, I blame you." Danny said with a narrowed look at Sam and she rolled her eyes.

.

.

"Ugh, I feel so angry right now! This is all your fault, Danny!" Sam snapped at the ten who was sitting down casually on the door. His head snapped up at the retort and he sent her a pointed look.

"How is any of this my fault huh? _You_ were to start the fight!"

" _I_ wasn't the one being a idiot!"

" _I was being an idiot_ for looking out for you guys?"

"I told you, Danny, we can handle ourselves _just fine_."

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep you guys safe, Sam!"

"You need to trust us to be able to keep ourselves safe!"

"This is not about trust, Sam! It's about you guys' life!"

"Danny, stop being so immature! We _chose_ to fight you! You can't keep us out!"

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his raven black locks and closed his eyes. Sam's expression softened as at this and Danny clutched his side once more. When Sam looked over to it, she saw blood on his white shirt and she realized that the wound must have opened again. She gasped and ran over to him.

"Danny, are you okay?" She softly asked and was answered with a weak glare and yet another shriek of pain. "Sorry, standard question," she murmured and Danny almost went limp but Sam caught him gently laid him on the ground. She sighed and took a deep breathe.

"Danny, I need you to take off the shirt. I need to see how bad the wound has reopened." Sam quietly spoke and Danny groaned but took of his shirt nevertheless, a bit painfully yes, but took it off. Sam let out a shaky gasp as she saw, the entire slash he had on his side from the night before Skulker had reopened.

"Danny.." she trailed and quickly grabbed the first aid kit lying on the table and took out antiseptics to wash his wound with it. She poured a small amount of antiseptic on the cotton and slowly bought it up to his cut. She barely touched the slash and hissed out in pain.

"Danny, don't look at the wound. Don't think about it. Talk to me and take deep breaths. You will be fine." Sam said to him and he took in a deep breath and released it as Sam started to clean the wound.

"Sam, why don't you want to listen to me?" Danny coked out and heard Sam sigh. She lightly dabbed on the wound to clean some blood and Danny hissed again.

"Because, Danny, you are an idiot." She muttered and Danny looked at her weirdly and Sam bought another piece of antiseptic soaked cotton on the wound to clean the remaining of the blood around the slash.

"Danny, if we don't fight with you, then this is what will happen. Every day, you will be hurt, even more so than this. But f we are with you, at least the damage will be less." Sam said and kept the blood soaked cotton down and grabbed the needle and the thread to stich his slash and saw Danny flinch, both at her words and the needle and threads.

"Sam, if anything happened to you guys, I wouldn't be able to live. Face it, Sam, i-i-if I L-L-Lose you guys, I lose my h-h-humanity." Danny answered shakily, trying to hide the very evident pain in his eyes. Sam could only give him a sympathetic smile.

"Danny, you won't lose us, not now, not never. Just think about what would happen if something happened to _you_. Amity will no longer have a protector and it will soon be dominated by ghosts…. We can hold of ghosts, but we can't hold them of forever." Sam softly said as she prepared the needle and slowly took a deep breath to relax herself.

"I really didn't think of it that way…. "Danny trailed off and yelped as Sam pulled the needle through his skin and Sam had a hard time doing that. Every time she had to stich up Danny, she wouldn't sleep for days afterwards.

"Exactly, Danny. That's why you are an idiot. Do you think I like fighting with you? Its only because you always do something idiotic…" Sam said as she started the second stich on him and Danny bit back a loud hurtful groan.

"Sorry, Sam. But, I just wanted to protect you guys… I didn't even realize that part of the idea.." Danny trailed of as Sam smiled and finished her second stich and started the last one. Danny quietly looked and thought about peaceful stuff and took deep shaky breaths.

"Danny, you are a hero, and we are your friends, not just your sidekicks, so stop expecting us to leave us you leave you all alone in the middle of a battlefield, 'cause we sure as hell won't." Sam muttured and finished up her last stich and used the scissor to cut of the thread as Danny tried to sit but Sam pushed him back down.

"You still need rest, Danny. Your stiches are still fresh." Sam said and smiled up at him warmly and Danny looked into her eyes. And there it was like a magic spell had been casted upon the two. Neither could look away, or move, they just stared into each other's eyes, Amethyst drowning in ocean and ocean boring into amethyst.

Danny or Sam didn't even realize when they starts leaning in towards each other, but soon enough their lips met. Sam's soft and warm lips against Danny's cold and rough one. Their eyes were closed and all they could feel, sense, hear, touch, taste or smell was each other. When the need of oxygen arrived, they slowly pulled and rested their foreheads against each other and stared lovingly at each other in comfortable silence.

"Ahem. Were we.. _interrupting something_?" The voice of Jazz Fenton spoke and Tucker could be seen holding his PDA in the back and grinning. The two teens flushed and quickly moved away from each other and Tucker and Jazz burst out laughing at their embarrassment. Sam glared at them though and Danny was too flushed to even bat an eyelid.

"Well, thanks to you two lovebirds, I just own 200 dollars from almost everyone in Amity Park." Tucker snickered and received murderous glares from Sam and Danny. Sam shot her back combat at their snickering techno geek friend but he swiftly dodged the boot and it hit the wall behind him and Tucker stuck out her tongue at Sam, immaturely. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you two are done, Dinner's ready. Come on, let' go and eat. Although, if you guys need a few hours…" Jazz teased the two already face flushed teens and they whined and groaned, "Jaaaaazzzzz…" Jazz laughed at them and pulled Tucker out of the Fenton lab with her.

Danny and Sam looked at each other and Danny walked over to her and took her tiny, almost fragile, hands in his giant, rough ones and smiled at her, apologetically. Sam looks up at him with a unusual warm smile gracing the features of her pale face.

" I am sorry, Sam. For being a idiot and for hurting you.. I never meant what I said, you know that right?" Danny asked and squeezed Sam's hand slightly and Sam squeezed back as a reassurance that she knew he didn't mean it.

"I know, Danny. Now, come on, food is waiting, and knowing Tucker, if we make him wait any longer, he will end us." Sam smiled at him and Danny quickly stole a peck from her lips, grinned and puller out of the fenton lab and climbed up the stairs to the smell of Pizza and lasagna.

Maybe, not always, fights are bound to be bad, they can bring a whole good too.

.

.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yay, done! Hope you guys liked my first ever story, and I hope that you guys let me know if there is any mistake and if I need improvements on any parts :) Thanks a lot for reading! Love you!**

 **Spacing out,  
SpectralAshes~**


End file.
